114th Fighter Wing
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Wing |role= Air Defense, Attack |size= |command_structure= South Dakota Air National Guard |garrison= Joe Foss Field Air National Guard Station, Sioux Falls, South Dakota. |nickname= "Lobos" |equipment= Grey Tail Stripe "Lobos" included with the serial number at the bottom of the tail and 'SOUTH DAKOTA' is written in large letters on the tail base. Front of a timber wolf running across tail. |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=114th Fighter Wing emblem }} The 114th Fighter Wing (114 FW) is a unit of the South Dakota Air National Guard, stationed at Joe Foss Field Air National Guard Station, Sioux Falls, South Dakota. If activated to federal service, the Wing is gained by the United States Air Force Air Combat Command. Overview 114th Fighter Wing is an Air Combat Command gained F-16C/D Fighting Falcon wing which deploys worldwide and executes directed tactical fighter sorties to destroy enemy forces, supplies, equipment, communications systems and installations with conventional munitions. Units The 114th FW consists of the following units: * 114th Operations Group : 175th Fighter Squadron * 114th Maintenance Group * 114th Mission Support Group * 114th Medical Group History On 16 April 1956, the South Dakota Air National Guard 175th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron was authorized to expand to a group level, and the 114th Fighter-Interceptor Group was established by the National Guard Bureau. The 175th FIS becoming the group's flying squadron. Other squadrons assigned into the group were the 114th Headquarters, 114th Material Squadron (Maintenance), 114th Combat Support Squadron, and the 114th USAF Dispensary. During the 1950s and 1960s, the unit was upgraded by ADC as newer interceptors became available to the Air National Guard. F-89 Scorpions were received in 1958 and F-102A Delta Dagger supersonic aircraft in 1960. Tactical Air Command In 1970, Aerospace Defense Command was reducing the CONUS interceptor force, as the chances of a bomber attack by the Soviet Union seemed remote in the age of Intercontinental ballistic missiles (ICBM). The Group was transferred to Tactical Air Command (TAC) on 23 May 1970 and was re-designated as the 114th Tactical Fighter Group. The 175th Tactical Fighter Squadron began receiving F-100 Super Sabre tactical fighters that were being withdrawn from service in the Vietnam War. News was received in March 1976 of the replacement of the unit's F-100D aircraft with A-7D Corsair II jets. The last Super Sabres left Joe Foss Field in June 1977. In 1979, the unit began a 12-year era of participation in Operation Coronet Cove at Howard AFB providing for defense of the Panama Canal. Both aircrew and support personnel were extended there in the summer of 1979 during the Nicaraguan crisis. The unit was awarded the Armed Forces Expeditionary Streamer for combat duty as a part of Operation Just Cause during 1989-1990. Tactical Air Command began retiring the A-7D in the late 1980s, with units being transitioned from the A-7D/K to the F-16C/D block 30. The first F-16 to arrive with the 175th Fighter Squadron was on 14 August 1991. In June 1993 the squadron deployed eight aircraft to Brustem AB, Belgium as Coronet DART for the European exercise Central Enterprise 1993. In December 1993 the squadron deployed again, this time for their first combat deployment with the F-16. Stationed at Incirlik AB, Turkey the squadron flew missions over Northern Iraq to guard the no-fly zone to protect Kurdish refugees. Combat patrol missions were flown over the northern "No Fly" zone of Iraq from December 1993 to January 1994. The 114th Fighter Group was re-designated as the 114th Fighter Wing in October 1995. The unit subsequently supported Operation Northern Watch, based out of Turkey in 1995 and 2002, and Operation Southern Watch based out of Kuwait in 1998 and Saudi Arabia in 2001. The Fighting Lobos were also deployed to Belgium, Singapore, the Netherlands Antilles and Israel. Global War on Terrorism A new chapter was opened in the history of the Air National Guard with the terrorist attacks on America on September 11, 2001. In addition to the unit's ongoing tasking as part of the Air Expeditionary Force (AEF), unit members were also activated to support Operation Noble Eagle within the United States and Operation Enduring Freedom (OIF). OIF deployments during the 2000s included three to Balad AB, Iraq (October–December 2006; June–September 2008; January–April 2010. Unit members also deployed to the United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Oman, Kuwait, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Jordan, Cyprus, Pakistan, Romania, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Turkey, Spain, France and Germany. On 25 October 2005 an F-16 of the unit was attempting to take fuel from a KC-10 Extender. The jet suffered more than $930,000 of damage. The boom operator's accidental oscillation caused damages to both aircraft which were able to land safely. An unusual accident for a squadron which has enjoyed a tremendous safety record. During 2007 the squadron was the recipient of the National Guard Bureau’s Winston P. Wilson Trophy. The trophy goes to the most outstanding Air National Guard unit and is awarded annually. Just three years later the squadron would win the trophy again in 2010. The 2005 Base Realignment and Closure committee recommended that the 175th Fighter Squadron retire its older block 30 F-16s and upgrade to the block 40. The first F-16C block 30 to depart was 'Cujo' aircraft (#85-1434) which occurred on 7 May 2010 with destination AMARG. Over the next five months they received block 40 vipers from all three squadrons at Hill AFB, Utah which were largely as a result of the closure of the 34th Fighter Squadron. Lineage * Designated 114th Fighter-Interceptor Group, and allotted to South Dakota ANG, 1966 : Extended federal recognition and activated, 16 April 1956 : Re-designated: 114th Tactical Fighter Group, 23 May 1970 : Re-designated: 114th Fighter Group, 15 March 1992 : Status changed from Group to Wing, 11 October 1995 : Re-designated: 114th Fighter Wing, 11 October 1995 Assignments * South Dakota Air National Guard, 16 April 1956 – Present : Gained by: Central Air Defense Force, Air Defense Command : Gained by: Kansas City Air Defense Sector, Air Defense Command, 1 January 1960 : Gained by: 30th Air Division, Air Defense Command, 1 January 1962 : Gained by: 30th Air Division, Aerospace Defense Command, 15 January 1968 : Gained by: 29th Air Division, Aerospace Defense Command, 1 June 1969 : Gained by: 24th Air Division, Aerospace Defense Command, 1 January 1970 : Gained by: Tactical Air Command, 23 May 1970 : Gained by: Air Combat Command, 1 June 1992-Present Components * 114th Operations Group, 11 October 1995 – Present * 175th Fighter-Interceptor (later Tactical Fighter, Fighter) Squadron, 16 April 1956 – Present Stations * Sioux Falls Municipal (later Sioux Falls Regional) Airport, South Dakota, 16 April 1956 : Designated: Joe Foss Field Air National Guard Station, 1991-Present Aircraft * F-94C Starfire, 1956-1958 * F-89D Scorpion, 1958-1960 * F-89J Scorpion, 1960 * F/TF-102 Delta Dagger, 1960-1970 * F-100D/F Super Sabre, 1970-1977 * A-7D/K Corsair II, 1977-1992 * Block 30 F-16C/D Fighting Falcon, 1991-2010 * Block 40 F-16C/D Fighting Falcon, 2010–Present Deployments *Operation Provide Comfort *Maple Flag *Operation Southern Watch *Operation Coronet Nighthawk References * A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, by Lloyd H. Cornett and Mildred W. Johnson, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado * Rogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 * 175th Fighter Squadron Lineage and History * 114th Fighter Wing history webpage External links * 114th Fighter Wing Official Website * 114th Fighter Wing South Dakota Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Organizations based in Sioux Falls, South Dakota 0114 Category:Military units and formations in South Dakota